


Beginning

by shirasade



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-06
Updated: 2003-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee didn't get what was so great about Wolverine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Another request: a Jubilee drabble for Erin. The hardest one so far, because Jubilee is pretty non-existant in the movies and I have no clue about comic canon. Hope it turned out okay anyway... Set in movieverse. No spoilers.

Jubilee didn't get what was so great about Wolverine. Sure, he had some cool mutations and a terrible past -- but that was true for a lot of people at Xavier's, Jubilee included.

Therefore on the day of Logan's return Jubilee crept out of the house to smoke in peace. She jumped when suddenly a familiar gruff voice asked: "You got a light, kiddo?"

She silently handed it over, and watched Logan lighting himself a cigar, returning the lighter with a grin, and then leaving without another word. Jubilee stared after him in surprise.

Maybe Logan wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
